


Mage: Chapter 47- A New Plan

by 50Funny



Series: Mage [47]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 50Funny, Chapter 47, Fantasy story, Mage, Magic, Magical, Original Story - Freeform, Story, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny
Series: Mage [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350739





	Mage: Chapter 47- A New Plan

Chapter 47- A New Plan  
Part 1- Breaking free

Liz, Alex, Tom, and Edgar were dragged through the halls of the Oras building, still restrained and blindfolded. Edgar Shouted and attempted to break free as he was dragged while the others waited for the perfect moment to strike. They suddenly stopped before hearing the clicking sound of a lock followed by a door squeaking open. Within an instant, the group once again was being dragged. They were violently chucked up against a wall. Liz looked up to see the silhouettes of three men walking around the room through her blindfold.

“Argh… why do we always get stuck with the crap jobs,” came the voice of one of the group's captors?

“So what if it crap work, we all need to do our part for the good of the society,” said another.

“Gotta agree with Bill here, I'd much rather be up there on the top floor, I mean we don’t even have any windows down here,” a third man said. 

“Don’t complain,” The second man replied before reaching out to a nearby table and grabbing a pair of handcuffs. He shook them in his companion's direction. “If you think this is so boring, you can chain the prisoners to the wall to keep yourself entertained.”

There was a moment of silence as the pair stared each other down. The third man reached out and snatched the chains out of his companion's hands and made his way towards the group.

“Jack ass,” the man muttered.

“I heard that.”

The man reached Liz and squatted down in front of her. He reached up to a bar running along the wall above Liz and cuffed one end of the cuffs to it. The man felt something strange running up his leg. He looked down to see ice crystals growing up his leg.

“Huh? What’s tha…”

The man's words were suddenly cut off as Liz slammed her head into the man, sending him staggering backward. Liz jumped up and swung her leg around to kick the man in the side of the head, knocking him out immediately.

“What the… your gonna regret that,” one of the other men growled.

The other two men reached to there holsters and began to pull out their guns. Tom and Alex in unison jumped towards the remaining two guards, slamming into them and sending them crashing down to the ground unconscious. 

“You guys alright?” Asked Liz.

“Yeah we’re fine, now we just need to get ourselves free,” Alex said.

“Got that covered,” Liz replied.

Liz started to focus on her hands and began to chill the cuffs that restrained her. The metal cuffs began to freeze over with light blue ice. After a few moments, Liz pulled her arms apart with all her strength causing the cuffs to shatter, freeing her hands. She pulled the blindfold off now able to fully see the strange prison/ laboratory-like area that they resided in. She walked over to Alex, grabbed his cuffs and began to freeze them.

“So what’s the plan now then,” Liz asked.

“Isn’t that obvious, we need to get the hell out of here asap,” Tom replied.

Alex pulled the handcuffs apart and pulled off his blindfold. Liz walked over to Tom and began to freeze his cuffs as well. Edgar stood up from his position on the ground and made his way to the rest of the group. 

“What happened to takeing these guys down for your family or whatever it was,” Alex said.

“That still applies, but as soon as that fire comes down on the city were toast… literally. Everyone in this building gonna be a goner anyway, the most important thing right now is to make sure that we don’t join them.”

Tom Pulled his cuffs off and his blindfold down as Liz walked over to Edgar and got started on releasing him.

“Can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with Tom here, we gotta get out of here,” said Edgar.

“Well, that’s good for you then but we’ve gonna finish what we started here,” Alex replied.

“Are you crazy, didn’t you hear the part where the city is gonna be burnt to a crisp and everyone insides gonna be killed.”

Edgar broke free of his handcuffs and pulled off his blindfold.

“We’ve got our own reasons for being here, we’ve gotta see this through,” Liz said.

Without warning, there was a rustling on the table next to them. The group turned and looked to the table to see a grey sack tied shut with a drawstring. The sack flopped and shook around as whatever was inside desperately tried to escape. Alex slowly a cautiously walked towards the sack and reached out his hand towards it. He grabbed the ropes around the sack and began to pull on them loosening the bag. Without warning, Bip flew out of the sack. He began to pant and breathe heavily.

“I could barely breathe in that thing,” Bip panted.

“Bip? What the hell were you doing in there?” Asked Alex.

“I don’t know, I was knocked out and the next things I knew I woke up in complete darkness, so what's happend... what's the plan now,” said Bip  
.  
Alex turned around to look at Tom.

“Well…”

Part 2- Splitting Up

The guard dropped down to the ground as Liz slammed one of her icicles against the side of his head. Behind her walked Alex with Bip flying behind him. 

“Geez, these guys are everywhere,” Alex said 

“What do you expect, this is their layer after all, and how about you help take out a few of these guys,” Liz replied.

“Geez take it easy Liz,” Bip said.

Liz raised her hand to her head and rubbed her eyes. She let out a long sigh.

“Sorry, guess this is just starting to stress me out a little,” Liz said.

“Don’t worry about it. anyway, we should really be working out a plan, we’re not gonna get anywhere just stumbling around the place like this.”

The group continued to walk down the dimly lit halls.

“We need to get to the top floor and find out where that sister's location is so we can find out what happened to dad,” said Alex.

“That place is gonna be crawling with these guys, you sure we shouldn’t just cut our losses and leave with Edgar and Tom,” replied Liz.

“No way, if we don’t do this now we might never find the trail again. If you wanna leave though I won't stop you.”

The group walked passed a large open window running along the side of the building. Liz turned her head to look out over the city as the sun began to rise.

“Don’t worry I’m with you all the way,” Liz said as the group continued to walk down the halls. “Let's just make it quick ok… I don’t wanna still be around when the fireworks start.”  
____________________  
TO BE CONTINUED  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Thanks you for reading Chapter 46 of Mage. If you like what you see please consider dropping a Kudos and maybe checking out the rest of my work. Also for any updates or if you just wanna see my cosplay adventure please consider follwing my tumblr here https://www.tumblr.com/blog/50funny and until next time have a good one.


End file.
